A user may utilize a user device (e.g., a smart phone, a tablet computer, a laptop computer, etc.) to access and view content, such as, for example, a web site, an email message, a video, etc., provided by a content provider. A content provider or a service provider may pay a fee to provide content on another content provider's web site. For example, a content/service provider may provide an advertisement, a video, an image, etc. on the other content provider's web site for a fee.